CinderRin
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: CinderRin places our beloved Rin and Sesshoumaru in the tale of Cinderella. Finished On 8.3.04
1. NO YOU CANNOT TRANSLATE MY STORY

No One Will Be Able to Read This Story Until Daisy_girl Contacts Me.

Why? Check out the reviews. Without waiting for me to give her permission this girl swooped in and is now translating MY work into another language without my approval, without any way to contact her and without giving me a way to view the work she is doing.

Until she emails me, I will slowly take down each and every one of my stories. There will be no new updates, no revamps (I was planning on re-writing this particular story), no new ficlets.

So I suggest to you Daisy_girl that you go to my profile page, and email me. NOW.

Or use the below email, just make sure to remove all the "_"

e_d_e_n_a_n_g_e_l__a_o_l_._c_o_m 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: "Do you consider yourself a genius?" "No" "Then how could you even consider the fact that you own Inuyasha" "Umm . . . "

AN: YAY! I'm over my writer's block! Well, almost. Anyway, I've started a new series entitled Inu Tales. It's probably going to be three fairy tales, surrounding the three main romances of Inuyasha. This is the first CinderRin. It is obviously, Sesshoumaru + Rin. Let me start this off by saying that if there are any weird symbols in this chapter, it is all 's fault, and not my own. On with the story!

CinderRin

~A Cinderella Story~

Prologue

Tell Me A Story (Revised)

"Tell us a story grandmother."

"Yes! Please!"

Rin stared fondly at her grandchildren, her eyes warming at the sight of them. Folding her hands delicately in her lap she bowed her head, thinking of a story to entertain them with. Suddenly she felt two hands on her shoulders and she looked up to loving golden orbs. Smiling lightly, she nodded and closed her eyes, reciting the story as if it was embedded deep within the confines of her mind.

"Once upon a time"

"Aww grandma is this one of those fairy tales?"

"Let your grandmother tell her story."

"Yes grandfather."

"Once upon a time, there was a girl, who loved her father, very much." (AN: The first two people to tell me which movie that was from will win a walk on role in this fanfiction!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Story ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rin, stay with your stepmother. She's all the family you have left now."

"Yes Papa, I will."

"I love you very much Rin . . . "

"Papa?! PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And with that the good man died, quietly and secretly into the night he went, leaving behind, a muted daughter, an angry new wife, and two stepdaughters. And if he had known, that his death would have caused his daughter so much pain, I doubt he would have told her to stay with his new wife, for, it was what caused her the greatest sorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fifteen Years Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Prince Sesshoumaru get back here right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

AN: Ooo! What will happen next on our daring adventure? R&R! Should I continue? Don't forget to leave your emails!


	3. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Alas, I am not lovely not talented, those titles belong to Rumiko Takahashi as do the rights to Inu and co.

**AN: Second chapter in CinderRin! So far only one person has guessed which movie it was from and that person did not leave an email. You know who you are, please leave an email in your next review, or I will be forced to give the part to someone else. Now, on with the show!**

CinderRinChapter Two

**Silent Vow**

**~*~*~*~*Last Time*~*~*~*~**

**"Rin, stay with your stepmother. She's all the family you have left now."**

"Yes Papa, I will."

"I love you very much Rin . . . "

"Papa?! PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**"Prince Sesshoumaru get back here right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**~*~*~*~*Now*~*~*~*~**

**He rode off, wild, careless, nothing that a proper, dutiful prince should be. He knew that he would come back sooner or later, he had to, but for now, he was free. He allowed his normally emotionless face to crack a smile as he felt the wind run through his silver mane of hair. It had been exhilarating, sneaking out of a royal meeting, and then riding into the wilderness of the Eastern Lands. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to relish the breeze on his face . . . until his horse let out a terrified neigh. Opening his eyes he found them resting upon a beautiful young girl, looking to be about eighteen. She had long dark hair that curled at her waist, and frightened brown eyes. Quickly getting off his horse he saw that around her were spilled apples, a few even crushed, probably his fault, not that he would admit it . . . **

"**Next time watch where you are going."**

**He raised his eyebrow when all he received was a glare, and not even a sound from the girl, who was already picking up the apples that were not smashed. He realized that the royal crest on his tunic was not showing, hidden by his cape. Not bothering, he looked up to see a fresh looking mare tied to a tree, and knew that it must belong to the girl. Thinking nothing of it he tossed down a bag full of coins at the girl's knees and went to untie the mare, planning to ride it instead of the old filly he had taken in the heat of the moment. Next thing he knew, he had apple on his head. Letting out an outraged growl he turned to face the girl, who was standing in front of him defiantly. Casually he loosened his cape, letting his family crest show. Emotions flicked in the girl's eyes, but she did not hit the dirt like most would, she didn't not even speak, she only slapped the coin purse he had given her back into her hands and turned, basket full of apples to untie the mare and leave. Leave, the thought of the girl who did not speak bothered him, and he resorted to the age old technique of conversation.**

"**Girl, what is your name?"**

**~Silence~**

"**Girl, why do you not speak?"**

**~Still Silence~**

**Closing his eyes and clenching his fist he said in the most formal tone possible while he was angered.**

"**I, Sesshoumaru, Prince of the Western lands demand that you speak to me!"**

**Opening his eyes he saw that the girl was already heading away from him, and worse, his keeper, Jaken, had caught up to him and was now proceeding to give him a lecture about running off from the palace. Making a silent vow, he yelled out loud enough for the girl to hear.**

"**I, Sesshoumaru, will hear you speak girl, no one disobeys me!"**

**And so the two young people rode away from each other, the silent girl on her mare, and the arrogant prince on his filly, unaware, that fate was watching.**

**AN: LOL the ending was corny, but I like em that way. I know it was short, but I'm just trying to give you a filler before I roll out the longer stuff, I have to type up three other fillers just so I can start working on this series. Review! Don't forget to leave your emails! And if you have figured out which movie the line from the last chapter was from tell me and win a walk on role in this fanfiction! PWEASE?**


	4. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Still saving, still in jail for stealing a handsome anime character, still cant own them

**AN: CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To the three people who won walk on roles in CinderRin. Firstly allow me to say that the decision was difficult, at least nine people gave me the correct answer but they all were anonymous or forgot to leave their emails. Secondly, I know I said there would be two walk on roles, but two people sent me the correct response thirty seconds apart and I felt that I should give a role to each (so I did). Dillirga, Newbie GK, and GreaterBeast Xellas you have all won walk on roles in this story. I shall need you all to email me (look to my bio page for my addy) to discuss your parts. On with the show! (Btw, Newbie GK's character makes her debut in this chapter, please welcome Kimi, Rin's best friend!)**

Cinder Rin

**Chapter Two**

**Meet The Families**

**~*~*~*~Last Time~*~*~*~**

**"I, Sesshoumaru, will hear you speak girl, no one disobeys me!"**

And so the two young people rode away from each other, the silent girl on her mare, and the arrogant prince on his filly, unaware, that fate was watching.

**~*~*~*~Now~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Shimiwa Mansion ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Of all the nerve, how dare he just expect to take her father's horse?! That rude, cape-wearing, stubborn excuse for a prince. She hoped that the bruise caused by the apple would last a fortnight. She wasn't even one of his subjects! She was suddenly glad that she had never met anyone else from the Western Lands. Steaming mad she strode into the kitchen of the vast mansion that was known as Shimiwa (Peaceful Island), after her father's last name. Setting the basket half full of apples down on the counter. Looking up she saw Kaede and her daughter Kimi working on putting the breakfast plates of her stepfamily together. Looking towards the dining room she saw that her stepmother, and two stepsisters were already sitting down. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Shimiwa Family~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**The first to sit was Narakuina (Yes, it is who you think it is . . . unless you don't think it's Naraku . . . cause it is . . . ) her stepmother. Though she had been of smooth, pale face in her youth, and her eyes had been a shimmering dark color. Her features had changed with age, however, and her formally smooth skin was rough and her dark eyes had lost their sheen. Her two daughters Kikyou and Kagome (Kagome will be nice!) shared some features, but were both very different. Kikyou, like her mother, was shrewd and "dainty". She took great pride in her physical appearance, and was very cruel to Rin. Kagome, a bit darker than her older sister, was warm and caring, and would often help Rin to complete her chores in time. Kaede was an elderly old servant, who had been working for her family as long as she could remember. She had been stripped of the land her father had given her and reduced to a lowly kitchen maid. Kimi, her daughter, was Rin's best friend, and often gave her advice and spoke up for the shy young girl whenever it was needed. Yes . . . this was her family, and she would stay with them just as she had promised her father. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ On The Castle Grounds (Western Lands) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Of all the nerve! He was Prince Sesshoumaru, heir to the Western Lands! How DARE she disobey him?! He would learn to settle down these arrogant commoners yet, starting with that girl. Even if she wasn't one of his subjects, she should show the proper respect for one as he. As he thought of her he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander across her perfect form, and her somewhat haunting eyes, he was distracted from his thoughts however, when he was called into his parent's sitting room.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Youkai (clever name right?) Family ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Inutaisho (the most popular name for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's dad) sat in an elaborate velvet chair. In his hand was a heavy book, probably war strategies. His long silver hair was tied behind in a neat low ponytail, and he wore a white robe, crisp, regal, and pristine. He had always looked up to his father, though he was hardly anything like the soft, humorous king. Looking up sternly to his son he spoke in an almost fearful tone. . . **

"**Son, your mother has something she wants to say to you."**

**The indignant lady, Queen Seisoku glared at her husband with piercing blue eyes. Tucking a strand of silver hair out of her way she reprimanded, **

"**I think you mean that we both have something to say to him."**

"**Err . . . whatever you say dear."**

"**Ahem . . . "**

"**Yes, dear."**

**Staring at the conversation going on between his parents he couldn't help but be amused at how easily flustered his father was by his mother. Raising his eyebrows he awaited the announcement, expecting to be sent away on business or some other similar thing. The words that did come from his mother's lips sent him rolling into a confusing oblivion. **

"**Sesshoumaru, It's time you find a wife."**

**It was time to get a new family . . . **

**AN: Short, and the chapters are going to stay that way. I really cant bring myself to write more than five pages and that's if I'm inspired, and I'm still battling a month old case of writer's block. Review!**


	5. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Bibbity bobbity buu! I don't own Inu!

AN: And now, welcome back to the presentation of Avalonian Witch's Cinder Rin. My writing style has changed a little bit, to fit the fairy-tale status of this story, there isn't much humor about it, but I figured that Sesshoumaru needed to learn Rin's name, don't you? (I redid this chapter last night, this version is longer, and in my personal opinion, more up-to my standards.

Cinder Rin

Chapter Three

His Lady, Rin

~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~

"Sesshoumaru, It's time you find a wife."

It was time to get a new family . . .

~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~

" Of all the inhumane, despicable things his family could do to him. Saddle him with a filly, and not just one of prestige, whomever caught his eye! The nerve of his mother! And his father for giving in! Well than, he would simply just have to loathe every maiden that dared to come to the ball, rather then be treated like some sort of tool for territorial gain. His parents knew of his reputation, of his taste for female royalty which he would later discard as if it here nothing but the next morning's trash. The logical side of him knew that it was bound to happen, that at eighteen, he was, if not ripe for marriage, then past due for marriage, and that sooner or later he would be bound to one woman, at least in the public eye. Why then throw a ball "inviting every eligible maiden from all four lands" to come and gawk at the royal personage that was Prince Sesshoumaru? "

These were the thoughts of Prince Sesshoumaru as he walked around the central village in the Eastern Lands, already far away enough from his own Western Lands to be caught up with he looked around at one of the few tamed areas of the Eastern lands, for the rest of it was mainly forest and wild swamps, their metropolis centers were little swap meets compared to those of the Western Lands. Of course, it was not clothing, or jewelry he was searching for, but instead for the seemingly mute maid who had dared to defy his personage. And he had already thoughroughly investigated the area in which he had first met the beautiful girl, and found no footprints to lead him to her. So of course, he went to look in the markets, denying himself the reason of why he was searching for the girl, he wedged his way through the bustling crowds that roamed through the central village. That was when his sensitive ears were assaulted by a hauntingly squeaky voice.

" RIN! CATCH UP! COME ON GIRL "

He turned in the direction of the noise to correct the loudmouthed woman when he caught sight of them, four women, and among them was his mute debutant, his silent beauty, his . . . when had she become his? Of course he chose to ignore this new and somewhat disturbing fact while he torn through the crowds in the direction of this girl.

She was carrying several parcels of colors and shapes and sizes. Personally he thought that such bedeckled colors did not befit anyone but a pompous peacock, but he was not about to insult his lady. Ignoring that he called her his, once again, he opened his mouth to call out to when another young girl, seeming to be about the same age as her bumped into him. Growling angrily he tore towards the girl and said in a stern voice.

"You girl, should watch where you are going."

Well the series of events that came after that were muddled and confusing, and somewhat understandable if you understood Rin. Having played the same voice over and over in her head, with a rising amount of blushing one might add, the poor girl was nearly given a heart attack as she swirled around, dropping Kikyou's packages. Staring dumbly at the man whom she recognized from before she wished that she could speak, but found that Kimi, was doing that very well for her.

" Maybe you should watch where you're going! Who do you think you are just stopping in the middle of the streets! "

"I, am Prince Sesshoumaru, of the western lands, and you are a lowly maid, who does not even deserve to be near myself."

Later Sesshoumaru would come to regret these words which were spoken, for he saw the light tears that developed in "his lady's" eyes and watched her mutely as she picked up her parcels, and hurried off after the woman who was shrieking.

"RIN! YOU STAINED KIKYOU'S DRESSES! NO MEALS FOR A WEEK! COME HERE NOW!"

And he was left behind with a fuming Kimi, who was gathering more fancy, but much less brightly colored (Kagome's) dresses, and then landed a good left hook on his face.

"Jerk."

And that is how he came to know her name, and he spoke it mentally and sometimes even out-loud for the next few days, until he happened upon his Lady Rin, once again. For now, he would have to find out who the girl that decked him was, and make sure she received a painful death.

AN: Short, I will update soon. Review.


	6. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. But I can always dream. ~blinks as the CIA people come~ what do you mean I down own my dreams? ~watches them carry away the rights to her dreams~ Get back here!

AN: Oh joy! She's putting out another chapter of CinderRin, it took her long enough don't you think? Wait I think there is something wrong with her. I mean she is talking to herself. .; Yea, well now that that's out of my system, here's a new chapter.

CinderRin

Chapter Four

Hell Breaks Loose P1

~*~*~*~Last Time~*~*~*~

And that is how he came to know her name, and he spoke it mentally and sometimes even out-loud for the next few days, until he happened upon his Lady Rin, once again. For now, he would have to find out who the girl that decked him was, and make sure she received a painful death.

~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~ The Youkai Palace ~*~*~*~

"Prince Sesshoumaru! I think the black sets off your eyes!"

"Prince Sesshoumaru! I think that the red makes you look more powerful than you already are!"

"Oh Prince Sesshoumaru! Everything looks good on you!"

"Prince Sesshoumaru . . ."

"Prince Sesshoumaru . . ."

"Prince Sesshoumaru . . ."

"WILL YOU ALL CEASE YOUR INCESANT TWITTERING?!"

The three maids that had been helping Sesshoumaru choose the robes to wear at the royal ball quickly ran out of the room, one of them even crying for having angered her "beloved" prince. In a week the preparations for the ball were running at full pace. The invitations would be sent out today and the only good thing that Sesshoumaru could find in this was that, since the invitations were also being sent to the Northern, Southern, and Eastern lands, his lady, Rin, would also receive an invitation. Later that night the King and Queen worriedly noticed that their son was not eating. The rest of the night Sesshoumaru's reading was slightly slurred and he went to be early. As he lay there, he could only think of one thing. . . he wanted to meet her once again.

~*~*~*~ Shimiwa Mansion ~*~*~*~

"Isn't it wonderful Rin?"

"Isn't what wonderful, Kagome?"

"OH! I'm sorry I forgot to give you your invitation."

"Invitation to what?"

"Prince Sesshoumaru of the eastern lands is throwing a ball!"

The next few minutes were spent trying to get Rin to spit up the piece of apple that had lodged in her throat upon the mention of Prince Sesshoumaru. Kimi, trying to hide her dislike of even saying the name said in a calm, nonchalant voice.

"So, why is he throwing a ball?"

"Rumor has it, that he's looking for a wife."

"How did I get an invitation?"

"They're sending one to every eligible maiden. Even scum like you, Rin."

All eyes floated towards a particularly pale Kikyou, Kagome later explained she was staying inside to save her complexion. Her hair was done up in several rags (to curl her hair), wearing what seemed to be the shadow of a once fine lounge robe.

"Rin doesn't need that invitation anyway. It's not like anyone would wish to wed her."

The sneer on Kikyou's face would have been enough to through anyone on the defensive. But the moment that the Rin's invitation was torn from Kagome's hands and then ripped to shreds, all hell broke loose.

AN: I have major writer's block. Someone review with suggestions and I'll give you a carrot. I'll try to update ASAP


	7. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't own em, nope.

And now for a public service announcement:

It has come to media and public attention that ownership of Inuyasha does not, and never did belong to Avalonian Witch. We are very sorry for giving her Inuyasha and request that she bring him back now.

~*~*~*~ South Of The Border ~*~*~*~

BWAHAHAHAHA WE GOT AWAY!

AN: Yes, it's been well over a month now. You must all hate me, as a gift, I've decided to make this chapter as long as I can get my poor fingers to type out.

CinderRin

Chapter Five

Hell Breaks Loose P2

~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~

The sneer on Kikyou's face would have been enough to through anyone on the defensive. But the moment that the Rin's invitation was torn from Kagome's hands and then ripped to shreds, all hell broke loose.

~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~ Shimiwa Mansion ~*~*~*~

The deathly silence remained for what seemed like an eternity. Even the events afterwards were played out in slow motion. The slow sweet tears flowing ever so clearly down Rin's delicate pale cheeks, Kagome's eyes near popping out of their sockets, and Kimi's hand, raising furiously, and connecting with Kikyou's left eye. The ruckus consumed the room, Kikyou's outraged cry, the soft sound of Rin and Kagome's gasp, and the sound of Kikyou's hand reaching out and clutching Rin around her neck.

"You!! Your stupid little friend did this to me! How can I show up at the ball with a black eye?!"

Ever so calmly Kagome tried to settle things, but was pushed into Kimi as Kikyou held Rin's frail form against the wall.

"When I am queen, I will see you beheaded, and your mother's gravestone destroyed!"

"Now wait a minute Kikyou!"

"You be quiet Kagome! I should tell mother, conversing with the hired help!"

At that moment Narakuina walked hastily into the kitchen, gently tapping on the wrist of the hand that was currently around Rin's neck she said in a bored sort of voice.

"Kikyou, leave the maid alone, she has work to do."

"Yes Mother."

Giving Rin's now bruised neck a look over Narakuina tossed several sheets of smooth, but brightly coloured material. Glaring at the trembling girl she turned away and yelled her instructions behind her.

"We need these gowns finished by tomorrow, make sure it flatters Kikyou, oh yes, and don't forget to make something for Kagome, and make it snappy!"

"Yes stepmother."

Harshly pulling Kagome along, Kikyou and Narakuina walked out of the kitchen, leaving a quivering and now sniffling Rin.

"I'm never going to finish these in two days . . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He found himself taking a walk in the Eastern Forests. Glancing almost fondly at the place where he had happened upon Rin, he looked around, half expecting her to pop out from nowhere. His thoughts were full of Rin, his nose full of the hint of her scent he had caught before, his eyes fooling him into seeing Rin everywhere.

"I'm acting like a lovesick pup, disgusting."

Sighing he continued to walk, his footsteps crunching again the autumn leaves. Had he been anyone else, he might not have heard the small sounds of crying a few yards away, nor the ever- constant stream of "oww's". But of course, he was who he was, and in a daze he followed the sounds, happening upon her. His heart seemed to skip a beat, and it almost stopped completely when he caught sight of her bruise. In her lap were two annoyingly coloured gowns, her hair was mussed, and her hands bleeding, still, she looked beautiful. This might have all been fine and good, but soon she raised her head, her terrified eyes locking on his, and that was when he caught sight of the violet and azure bruises on her fragile neck. And he saw red.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!"

AN: BWAHAHAHAHAH! I END IT ON A CLIFFY AGAIN! YOU KNOW WHY? I don't either, I have writers block. Please don't hate me and please . . . .REVIEW!


	8. Chapter Six

Disclaimer:

And now for another public service announcement:

We'd like to report the reward on the head of authoress Avalonian Witch. For one count of misdemeanor, for one count of overseas robbery, and for one count of not being able to come up with a good disclaimer.

~*~*~*~ South Of The Border ~*~*~*~

"THEY'LL NEVER CATCH US! NEVER!"

"FREEZE!"

"AWW . . .."

AN:

"Didn't I promise that I would update on Sunday?"

"Little Voice In My Head- It's Saturday"

"QUIET YOU!"

"Little Voice In My Head – You realize you're talking to yourself?"

"QUIET ME!"

Actually, I'm going to try to make this chapter obscenely long for my lack of update. Of course, I would appreciate some REVIEWERS, REVIEWING me and telling me what a good job I've done in their REVIEWS.

Oh Yes. I'm surprised no one picked this up before. But in the last few chapters I've had Rin "Talk" anything that pertains to Rin, which is in quotations, is actually her THINKING not talking. (Remember, she's mute.) And some people have also mistaken Kimi's talking for Rin's talking (In chapter four). Just wanted to clear things up.

RIN/SESSH WAFF WARNING!

WARNING! THERE IS PHYSICAL ABUSE ON THE PART OF NARAKUINA TO RIN AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

The rating for this chapter would be PG13 (Maybe, quite possibly, R)

CinderRin

Tears

Chapter Six

~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~

In her lap were two annoyingly coloured gowns, her hair was mussed, and her hands bleeding, still, she looked beautiful. This might have all been fine and good, but soon she raised her head, her terrified eyes locking on his, and that was when he caught sight of the violet and azure bruises on her fragile neck. And he saw red.

~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~ Rin ~*~*~*~

It was he! Of course, he always managed to show up at the worst possible time. First after she had received a beating and had escaped by picking apples. Second when she was tired and hungry and carrying Kikyou and Kagome's gowns. And now this. She would get mad at him; she should get mad at him. But upon seeing the concerned expression on his face, and feeling his gaze roam her bruised neck and slightly red eyes, she did the only thing she could do . . .

She Cried . . .

~*~*~*~Sesshoumaru~*~*~*~

She was crying. The tears slipping smoothly and cleaning down the beautiful, if not bruised face. The crystalline tears fell and he felt nothing short of helpless as he saw that there was nothing he could do to stop them. He, the great and powerful Prince of the Western Lands could not stop the tears of the peasant maid whom he . . . loved. Making a few comforting "hush" sounds he wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, relishing the feel of her smooth skin against his. Almost on an instinct he pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair and nuzzling his nose to her sweet smelling shoulder. He could hear the soft whimpering sounds that she made, and tried to ignore the lust that so quickly rose to his loins. (AN: Isn't loins a funny word? Say it five times fast and you'll see what I mean.)

~*~*~*~Rin~*~*~*~

Stifling the cry of anger that caught in her throat Rin couldn't help the soft whimpers that did manage to escape her at the feel of his hot breath on her neck. Even more surprised was she, when the sensation of his teeth grazing her neck became more and more apparent through the heat that had developed between the two. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she ran her hands down his muscular back. She finally caught her senses and tried to push him away as she felt him try to slide the material of her gown off her shoulders. Standing back resolutely she slapped him hard across the face and ran off, leaving Kagome and Kikyou's unfinished dresses behind her.

~*~*~*~Sesshoumaru~*~*~*~

The sting of the slap didn't last quite as long as the pain of how strongly she had pushed him away. Angrily kicking the disgusting fabric that lay on the ground he wasn't quite sure whether to chase after her, and beg for her caress, or to have her beheaded. Of course his mind wandered to her bruises. Who had caused them, why, how slowly should he castrate the man, or rip the hair off the skull of the woman who had done this to her. Taking a step forward he shook his head, and mumbling something that was neither angry or lustful, but instead sad, he walked away from her, taking up his horse and riding back to the Castle, and maybe, to his future bride . . .

~*~*~*~Rin~*~*~*~

She whimpered softly, cowering before her fearsome Stepmother as she prepared for another lashing. She had been foolish enough to come home crying, with a "mark" on her neck, and worse still, without the gowns of Kikyou and Kagome. Almost at the same moment that she had walked into the house Kimi and Kagome had risen up to protect her, Kikyou had smirked eagerly as Narakuina had grabbed Rin's wrist furiously, dragging her silent form to the stables she had given her the whipping of a lifetime, and was still continuing.

Closing her eyes Rin withheld the scream of pain that threatened to come, and at that instant she remembered the words that she had heard while running away from Prince Sesshoumaru. . .

"I think I'm in love with you."

AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (This is as long as I could get it to be seriously) I'll try to update again next Saturday, or Sunday. Until then I'd sure like some reviews to tide me over and inspire me to write more.


	9. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: "I own Inuyasha." Another statement brought to you by the author that gave you "I own sanity."

AN: ~Runs far, far away before typing out the AN~ I know I haven't updated in. . . forever! But this is an update . . . so it is no longer forever, therefore, go read and review!

"Speak"

~Think~

CinderRin

Distracted

Chapter Seven

~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~

Taking a step forward he shook his head, and mumbling something that was neither angry or lustful, but instead sad, he walked away from her, taking up his horse and riding back to the Castle, and maybe, to his future bride . . .

* * *

Closing her eyes Rin withheld the scream of pain that threatened to come, and at that instant she remembered the words that she had heard while running away from Prince Sesshoumaru . . .

"I think I'm in love with you."

~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~

Rin tentively washed the still healing wounds all over her body. It had been the first time in a month she had been able to get away, with enough time to take a bath, and she was going to take advantage of it. Dipping her head into the cooling waters she let out a blissful sigh. Letting the dirt, which had been caking on her skin and hair, melt away. She felt the realization creep up on her. Of the most unlikely people, she was in love with Prince Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. A light blush crept up onto her cheeks and she released a breath of hot air from her lips. For the first time since the death of her father she felt like speaking, and it was his name that she wanted to say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So the ball will be on the new moon of this month?"

"Oh! Yes dear! The dark will make Sesshoumaru's gorgeous mane stand out more."

"Have all the invitations been sent?"

"All of them are out! Of course, the heads of the eastern, northern and southern lands are all attending."

"Was there any doubt?"

"So, do you have anything to add Sesshoumaru, dear?"

"Sesshoumaru? Your mother was talking to you."

The Prince of the Western Lands had that glazed over look in his eyes again. It had only happened every other second since he had come back from a ride in the Eastern Forests, and by now you'd think that his family would be used to it . . . no such luck.

"Sesshoumaru, sweetie, you aren't getting sick are you?"

"The boy smells fine, he's just being a nitwit"

Finally, after a good hard knock on the head on part of his father Sesshoumaru glared up angrily.

"WHAT?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

....Pause. ....Pause.

....Pause.

....Pause.

....Think About Handsome Youkai .

Rin buzzed quickly about the kitchen, clean and getting less so. Her bath had taken longer than expected and she was now cleaning and cooking at the same time. Kaede and Kimi were hurriedly finishing off upstairs, while down was her domain. Only once had Prince Sesshoumaru managed to sneak into her thoughts, which would explain the sakura-toned blush on her cheeks as she stirred the soup which she had made of the newly harvested vegetables. Already she could hear the whines of Kikyou, asking when the food was going to come. Narakuina reprimanding her for whining, and then whining herself. And Kagome trying to stifle her laughter.

"Kagome! Stop your laughter!"

"Yes mother."

"Kikyou! Stop whining!"

"Yes mother."

"Riiiinnnn when is the food going to get here?"

~When you start taking your own advice~

"It looks like she's almost done mother."

"Make it snappy Rin!"

Quickly Rin grabbed the still boiling pot and a ladle and started to serve the soup on the empty plates already laid out on the table, things would have gone well if a certain Prince hadn't snuck into her thoughts at the exact same moment she was serving Kikyou.

~ His lips were so soft ~

"OOOOWWWWW THAT BURNS!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So first you'll dance with all the maidens in alphabetical order."

"Uh huh"

"and then the hog will come in and cook us dinner."

"Uh huh"

"And then you'll start do se doing with a few cats."

"Uh huh"

"SESSHOUMARU ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!"

"Uh huh"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Yay! This chapter was longer! Woo hoo! Now go review!


	10. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, be found "not guilty" in the ownership hearing tonight.

AN: Umm. . . . . . . . . . . ANYWAY. . . I've typed out the three possible outcomes for this story. . . one is what people would describe as happy, the other is something people would kinda feel like "You mean I read this story all this time and now they don't even blank." And the third one is sad. Not sure which one I'm going to use yet, I think the second one. . .

CinderRin

Preparing. . . Look Over Here!

Chapter Eight

~*~*~*~Last Time~*~*~*~

Quickly Rin grabbed the still boiling pot and a ladle and started to serve the soup on the empty plates already laid out on the table, things would have gone well if a certain Prince hadn't snuck into her thoughts at the exact same moment she was serving Kikyou.

~ His lips were so soft ~

"OOOOWWWWW THAT BURNS!"

* * *

"And then you'll start do se doing with a few cats."

"Uh huh"

"SESSHOUMARU ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!"

"Uh huh"

~*~*~*~Now~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~ Shimiwa Mansion ~*~*~*~

Rin tried bravely not to cough as she ran through the building cloud of perfume that surrounded Kikyou. The two days (or new moon) had gone and come in a flash, and everyone . . . including Kimi, Narakuina and Kaede, were preparing for the ball. Kikyou let out a wail when her incredible mask of powder (formally known as foundation powder) started to crack. It was panic, madness, lots and lots of bright patterns! And Rin? Couldn't feel any worse. Kimi gave her a slightly piteous look as she slipped into the gown she had made for the ball.

~It just couldn't . . . couldn't . . . couldn't get ANY worse~

"I bet that Prince Sesshoumaru falls head over heels in love with me. . . after all. . . I am going to be the most beautiful girl there."

Rin was shocked out of her thoughts when Kagome started choking from laughter.

~Maybe it could get worse. . . ~

~*~*~*~The Youkai Castle~*~*~*~

"Sesshoumaru!!! You look DARLING! JUST DARLING!"

"He's a _man Seisoku_. . . he does not look _darling_. . . he looks debonair."

"Oh yes, yes, of course dear. . . DARLING!"

"Mother?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru?"

"You _did_ invite _every_ eligible maiden, correct?"

"OH WELL OF COURSE I DID."

"Finally warming up to the idea son?"

". . . Yes. . ."

"Well good! I'm glad"

~*~*~*~ Shimiwa Mansion ~*~*~*~

"Goodbye Rin. . . when I get back I want all the steps washed, and the tapestries dusted!"

"Make sure to do all the laundry. . . you've already gotten enough of my clothing dirty this week"

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back. . ."

"Take care child. . ."

Rin stood faithfully at the door as she watched the carriage pull away. She stood there for a long time after. . . not noticing the tears that slipped down her cheeks. . . or the white glow that had begun to form behind her . . .

~*~*~*~The Youkai Castle~*~*~*~

"LADY KIKYOU SHIMIWA!!!!!!!!!!"

Sesshoumaru watched dutifully as yet another powder-faced, painted-lipped, puffy-dressed woman walked up to him in what she must have thought to be a very sultury manner. Blowing a breath of hot air between his lips he bowed and then glanced around the room. She was sure to show up. . . she had to show up . . . she'd better show up . . .

"Rin. . ."

"What was that your highness?"

"Oh. Nothing. . ."

~*~*~*~ Shimiwa Mansion ~*~*~*~

"HEY! RIN! LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . .

This is the first of my massive update spree. The next stories to be updated are as follows.

The Little MerKag

Sleeping Sango

Know Your Sengoku Jidai

Quite Cheerfully

The Line Never Crossed (Will Be Updated Or Deleted)

Your Woman (I got requests to continue)

NEW STORY!


	11. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but all the cheesy special effects are mine!!!!!!! MINE!!!!!!

AN: I update. . . a little late. . . but I update. . .

CinderRin is slowly coming to a close, I estimate four or so more chapters.

Enter. . . the temp. . . I mean the Fairy. . .

CinderRin

It's Maaaaaaaagic

Chapter Nine

~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~

Rin stood faithfully at the door as she watched the carriage pull away. She stood there for a long time after . . . not noticing the tears that slipped down her cheeks . . . or the white glow that had begun to form behind her . . .

"HEY! RIN! LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched dutifully as yet another powder-faced, painted-lipped, puffy-dressed woman walked up to him in what she must have thought to be a very sultry manner. Blowing a breath of hot air between his lips he bowed and then glanced around the room. She was sure to show up . . . she had to show up . . . she'd better show up . . .

"Rin . . ."

"What was that your highness?"

"Oh. Nothing . . ."

~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~ Shimiwa Mansion ~*~*~*~

"HEY! RIN! LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

Rin turned around, mouth and eyes both wide in surprise as she found herself staring up at a white-haired . . . swearing . . . angry . . . cross-armed . . . ANGEL!

"HEY! HEY! I ain't a angel Rin!"

Rin blinked and then bowed apologetically, then stared up in disbelief as the semi-floating, semi-falling . . . whatever it was.

"I'm your . . . umm . . . Shippou!!! What am I this time?"

Rin's eyes widened again, this time with amusement as a nearby bush grew a tail, and then transformed into a small fox-like child with wings.

"You're a fairy this time Inuyasha."

"A FAIRY?! WHAT THE . . . THE TEMP AGENCY SAID THAT THEY WOULD GET ME A DECENT JOB, WHAT KINDA JOB IS A FAIRY! WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED THAT I WAS A FAIRY?!"

With a sarcastic cough, Shippou motioned to the sparkling, pink kimono that Inuyasha was sporting. The resident "fairy" let out an enraged growl, after which his clothing changed into a comfortable red hakama, and a red haori. With a soft grunt he addressed Rin.

"Yeah. . . Well anyway. You're all said and stuff . . . so I'm supposed to grant you your heart's desire today. Wish away."

Rin had dared, and dreamed but never thought out what would have happened if she were actually able to get her wish. Almost immediately one thing came to mind . . .

"YOU WANNA GO TO A BALL?! WHAT KIND OF A WISH IS THAT?!"

Shippou, now standing in front of Rin gave a reprimanding quip.

"You have to grant her wishes tonight Inuyasha."

Nodding Inuyasha whipped out a large sword and starting to wave it around, for some reason Shippou was saying odd words that sounded frighteningly close to "Bibbity Bobbity Boo"

~*~*~*~ Youkai Castle ~*~*~*~

"Oh! Well, I actually put on very little make-up for the occasion. It's best to look natural you know."

Sesshoumaru tried not to smirk at the thought of the powder faced Kikyou not having put on any makeup to attain the look she had managed to cook up. Already, the night had become a seeming waste. Rin was nowhere in sight, and his patience was growing thin. He was just about to storm out of the room when he happened to glance up to the stairs, and realized that a goddess was descending them.

"Rin?"

AN: ^_^ Review.


	12. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I! Bobby Queen Of Scotland Own Inuyasha! ~Is dragged away by men wearing white nurse outfits as they pull out a straightjacket~ what?!

AN: Almost done with CinderRin :*(, ~sighs~ good times. Anyway, I'm actually going to be going against what I said and continuing the Inu Tales Series with three new fanfiction starring our favorite couples. I haven't decided which fairy tales to use yet, but check my Bio page for more information! Here's CinderRin!

CinderRin

Stupid Rentals

Chapter Ten

~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~

"YOU WANNA GO TO A BALL?! WHAT KIND OF A WISH IS THAT?!"

Shippou, now standing in front of Rin gave a reprimanding quip.

"You have to grant her wishes tonight Inuyasha."

Nodding Inuyasha whipped out a large sword and starting to wave it around, for some reason Shippou was saying odd words that sounded frighteningly close to "Bibbity Bobbity Boo"

* * *

Sesshoumaru tried not to smirk at the thought of the powder faced Kikyou not having put on any makeup to attain the look she had managed to cook up. Already, the night had become a seeming waste. Rin was nowhere in sight, and his patience was growing thin. He was just about to storm out of the room when he happened to glance up to the stairs, and realized that a goddess was descending them.

"Rin?"

~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~ Before At Shimiwa Mansion~*~*~*~

Rin's eyes widened in surprise as four of the apples she had collected floated from a basket in the dining room, through and open window, and right in front of her. One became a large and light golden coloured carriage, the other four became round wheels with golden apple blossoms in places of the axels. Several twittering mice came out from out of nowhere and each grew, and grew and grew until they were eight gallant horses. Not to be outdone, Rin's favorite horse trotted up, his features becoming smaller, but not loosing their horseish features, he became a tall and lanky man, who winked at her playfully as he climbed into the front of the carriage, taking the reigns of the mice-horses. Next thing she knew Shippou let out a wild scream as he got only a foot taller, and became dressed in the same type of material that served as the clothing for her 'coachman'.

"There! Not bad for a first day as a fairy if I do say so myself. . . and I do say so myself."

Rin took it all in for a moment before scratching her side slightly, the wool of her torn dress itchy and uncomfortable. . . wait. . . wool. . . dress. . . uncomfortable!

"WAIT! I don't have a dress!"

Shippou let out what must have been a snort of laughter before he disguised it as a cough. Inuyasha looked at her indignantly and then sighed, giving his wand a shake he pointed it straight at Rin, a large puff of sparkly fairy dust coming out of nowhere. . . and then. . .NOTHING!

"What the. . ."

"You used up all the wand's magic on the coach, coachman, horses and me genius!"

"STUPID RENTALS!"

By a stroke of luck Inuyasha had finally managed to get the rented wand to work. Her gown was a light golden color, accentuating her trim waist and her hips with a full skirt with some light yellow flowers that Shippou had surprised her with. Her feet were adorned in light yellow slippers, made of glass. Inuyasha had let out a snort of pride when she was complete, and he sent her off . . . with a warning.

~*~*~*~ Youkai Castle ~*~*~*~

Rin held her breath as she descended the stairs, she could feel the glowers and admiration from the people below her as she stepped down. The details weren't important; in fact, she forgot every detail of the place, and the people when her eyes met . . . his. Trying to keep the same, gracefully slow pace she stepped down to meet him, his arm outstretched and a smirk on his lips.

"I knew you couldn't stay away."

She only grinned in the subtlest way possible with all the eyes eyeing the couple and followed him out to the balcony, where she danced her fears away. She forgot not only the troubles of living with Narakuina and Kikyou . . . but also the warning of a time limit that Inuyasha had given her.

AN: ~evil Naraku-like chuckle~ Next update in a week or so. I promise.


	13. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: ~Lurks in the shadows~ I do not own Inuyasha…but if all goes according to my plan…I will own him soon ~runs off, with an army of evil bunnies~

AN: all right. This is where it's going to take a twist away from the classic Cinderella and Ever After. I have decided to end one of my Inu Tales on an angsty twist. And so far CinderRin is the candidate. But don't start throwing rotting vegetables yet, this all also means that CinderRin will be given a sequel. That is unless I change my mind about the angsty ending. So if you don't agree, or if you do, then REVIEW.

CinderRin

Chapter Eleven

Undancable Waltz

~Why wish for your love,

Why should we dance this undancable waltz

Why should we wish. . .

Why should we dream. . .

Why should we hope?

For us to survive. . . (finishing at the end of the chapter) ~

~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~

She only grinned in the subtlest way possible with all the eyes eyeing the couple and followed him out to the balcony, where she danced her fears away. She forgot not only the troubles of living with Narakuina and Kikyou . . . but also the warning of a time limit that Inuyasha had given her.

~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~

Rin had carefully avoided the glances of Kikyou and Narakuina as she followed Sesshoumaru out onto the balcony. As soon as she was out she reached into the hidden pocket of her gown and fastened a gold butterfly mask as she smiled up to Sesshoumaru.

"Why the mask?"

She didn't need to speak, and part of her was glad that she couldn't. Even thinking about why she had come to see him brought tears to her eyes. She closed them, just in time to let one tear slip through. She could feel one calloused thumb wipe the tear away and she looked up into his eyes. A look of fear was in them, he had read her emotions . . . he knew.

"We aren't . . . going to see each other again after this . . . are we?"

She shook her head, the mask tilting slightly on her face as she tried to focus on the music that was drifting outwards from the castle. She stiffened as Kikyou walked by the balcony entrance, lingering to catch a glimpse of the prince and his mystery maiden.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Rin looked up to Sesshoumaru with the faintest of grins on her lips as she shook her head to confirm.

"Well then . . . this Sesshoumaru will make this night one to remember."

And so he wrapped his arm around her waist, and led in her a waltz. The stars shinning down on them, and the sound of crickets chirping in approval of the young couple. Rin felt herself move closer to Sesshoumaru, resting her head lightly upon his chest as she danced away in their undancable waltz . . .

~*~*~*~ Inside The Castle ~*~*~*~

"Who do you think she could be?"

"Who does she think she is, taking away Prince Sesshoumaru like that."

"This might be the one for our Prince."

"I can't believe it!"

"I came here all the way from some random country!"

Kikyou sat on a chair, listening to all the fellow disgruntled maidens. It was obvious that Prince Sesshoumaru was smitten with the newcomer. . . if only she knew who it was. She glanced out towards the window, watching the couple dance to the slow romantic music that was playing. And then she noticed. . . the mask. . .

~*~*~*~ Out On The Balcony ~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru stared down at Rin, not being able to fight the smile that came upon his normally stoic face.

"I. . . I know a way you could stay with me. . ."

Rin looked up to Sesshoumaru. . . her eyes widening as he knelt down in front of her. . and then she was shocked out of her mind. . .

By the clock tower striking twelve

By the ring Sesshoumaru had presented to her

And by the feeling of her mask falling off her head as she turned around, her golden gown disappeared, to face Kikyou's snarling face.

AN: O.O DON'T HURT ME! I'LL UPDATE SOON! While you wait you should go check out the second chapter of my new story Time That Counts (it's two one-shots, the second chapter is SesshxRin!)

~Why wish for your love,

Why should we dance this undancable waltz

Why should we wish. . .

Why should we dream. . .

Why should we hope?

For us to survive. . .

When we both know that. . .

The world will never let us be?~


	14. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own them. However, for the lovely price of $3 BILLION dollars you can rent them for one day…

AN: Due to the fact that my life took a sudden and unexpected turn I was unable to update. I apologize for this…o.o now can you put the guns down?

Cinder Rin

Chapter Twelve

Torn Apart

~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~

Rin looked up to Sesshoumaru . . . her eyes widening as he knelt down in front of her. . and then she was shocked out of her mind. . .

By the clock tower striking twelve

By the ring Sesshoumaru had presented to her

And by the feeling of her mask falling off her head as she turned around, her golden gown disappeared, to face Kikyou's snarling face.

~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~

"How dare you?!"

Rin couldn't answer, and even if she could she wouldn't have said anything. Fire and brimstone swirled around Kikyou (not literally) and to invoke such wrath would have been foolish even for her. Sesshoumaru stood up, clear surprise on his face as he stood protectively behind Rin.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Kikyou reached out, grabbing Rin's wrist. Her nails digging into the thin fabric of Rin's plain work clothes so much that they drew blood.

"_This_ is my servant girl…"

"A servant girl?!"

The booming voice came from the now crowded entryway to the balcony. Inutaisho was standing there, looking less than pleased. Using the distraction to her advantage Kikyou roughly pulled Rin out of the balcony, dragging her along as she growled back for the rest of her company to leave with her. Scattering around, even Narakuina followed Kikyou out of the palace, while Sesshoumaru tried to get past his father to stop them.

"Sesshoumaru! Let her go! She is a servant girl!"

"Rin! Rin!"

~Sesshoumaru…~

~*~*~*~ Shimiwa Mansion ~*~*~*~

"Pack your things! PACK NOW! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Kikyou was throwing things at her, large things, large potentially painful things. There was a tense air as Kaede protected Rin with her own body as Rin felt around the counter behind her. Just as Kikyou started to come after her with a large kitchen knife, she found what she was looking for, the keys to the stable. Rin immediately ran, not bothering to take anything with her, unlocking the stables. She harnessed and saddled her father's mare, and rode off, as quickly as she could…

~*~*~*~ Youkai Castle ~*~*~*~

"Sesshoumaru…your father was just in surprise…"

"I have to find her…"

"Then go…go son…"

…~I'll find you Rin~

~*~*~*~ Elsewhere ~*~*~*~

"INUYASHA?!?! Inuyasha! Please help me!"

"WHAT NO…Rin? What's wrong?!"

AN: No excuses for the length, hope you enjoyed and please review.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I have absolutely no rights whatsoever to Inu Yasha, especially since I haven't written about him in about two months…_ Sorry!

AN: I'M SORRY!

Cinder Rin

Chapter Thirteen

Searching…Longing…Running

~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~

"Sesshoumaru…your father was just in surprise…"

"I have to find her…"

"Then go…go son…"

…~I'll find you Rin~

* * *

"INUYASHA?!?! Inuyasha! Please help me!"

"WHAT NO…Rin? What's wrong?!"

~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~

The movement had become natural to her…sweeping back and forth in a smooth fashion…Rin closed her eyes and pretended that the hard broom handle she felt was actually the hand of him…Prince Sesshoumaru…She felt her feet begin to make the motions of the dance when she was suddenly distracted by a saucy voice.

"HEY NEW GIRL!"

Rin's eyes immediately lifted upwards, to stare at the red-headed servant who had called her name…

"Break time…you can relax now."

Nodding Rin set the broom gently against the door and walked into the small room that had been made her own…

After having called Inuyasha she had taken off with his help, finding a job in the Southern Lands. It had been three full weeks since she had left her home and life behind, and things would have seemed perfect if she could only stop thinking about him…

~*~*~*~ Elsewhere ~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru stared carefully at the golden, glass slipper that he had noticed after all the chaos had settled. It was obviously hers, and he traced the smooth glace as his gaze began to wander outside his carriage. It seemed that he had been searching forever, but he hadn't found her. He remembered the way that her hand felt in his, and the way they had danced.

"I'll find you…"

~*~*~*~ Shimiwa Mansion ~*~*~*~

"MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome stared at Kikyou, who was walking back and forth across the room in front of Narakuina.

"What if he finds her?! What if he chooses her?!"

Kimi stared out from behind the bedroom door, quietly listening to the conversation…at least until she heard the next words spoken

"Don't worry Kikyou sweetums, I've already gone through with hiring a mercenary…we won't have to deal with that twit any longer…"

Then she took off as fast as her legs could carry her…towards the Southern Lands…

"I have to warn her!"

AN: I was considering deleting this story, so I won't accept any flames and if I do decide to go through with the deleting I am very sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Inu Yasha finally found out about restraining orders…~sigh~

AN: Here's your next update ^_^ Oh yeah…that quick edit thing has managed to get rid of my little swirly symbols before and after the "last time" and "now" things so it might be harder to read… I'll try and use some other symbol but I just wanted to let you guys know.

CinderRin

…Finding

- ~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~ -

"Don't worry Kikyou sweetums, I've already gone through with hiring a mercenary…we won't have to deal with that twit any longer…"

Then she took off as fast as her legs could carry her…towards the Southern Lands…

"I have to warn her!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared carefully at the golden, glass slipper that he had noticed after all the chaos had settled. It was obviously hers, and he traced the smooth glace as his gaze began to wander outside his carriage. It seemed that he had been searching forever, but he hadn't found her. He remembered the way that her hand felt in his, and the way they had danced.

"I'll find you…"

- ~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~ -

Rin stared out into the roof of her room, trying to distract her mind from Sesshoumaru. It was hard enough being away from Kaede and Kimi, being away from the man she knew she loved was swiftly becoming unbearable.

-~If only I could see him, just once…just once…~-

A quick sound from the bushes outside her window roused her from her thoughts; she rose and looked outside wondering what sound it was that had made a quiver of fear go through her entire body…

- ~*~*~*~ Elsewhere ~*~*~*~ -

Sesshoumaru urged his horse onward as he searched through the beginnings of the Southern Lands. He closed his eyes and found himself murmuring her name when he heard the sound of someone falling. His eyes snapping open, for a second he thought he saw Rin but as his vision cleared he saw that it was only…someone vaguely familiar…

"You girl…where have I, Prince Sesshoumaru seen you before?"

Kimi was about to give a cool and quick retort to the jerk whose horse had frightened her into falling. Now she recognized the face and a million words began to spill out of her mouth.

"'regoingtokillRinifIcan''!!!!!!!"

(Narakuina hired an assassin and they're going to kill Rin if I can't find her and warn her only I really don't know where she is so I was trying to hurry and find her before you and your stupid horse scared me!!!!!!!)

"Shut up wench! I am trying to find Rin as well…"

Scoffing Kimi climbed up on the horse and sat behind Sesshoumaru, much to his shock.

"Ride Idiot!"

- Later –

"So she's working at the Sai Sai restaurant?"

"Yea Yea…where's my money?"

Kimi handed the shopkeeper the little money she had and headed back to Sesshoumaru, barking instructions and hoping with all her heart that her best friend was not dead…

- Elsewhere –

Rin's eyes fluttered open as she caught the sound of someone entering her room, sat up. Seeing a blade held above her head she, for the first time since her father's death, spoke…only it was more like a scream.

"Rin!"

AN: There ya go…hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: Sadly I have yet to own Inuyasha or his gumi for even a second. But I'm working on it ~cackles~

AN: Yes I know this chapter took a long time to post up. And I have no excuses except to say that fanfiction has taken a backseat to some of the other events occurring in my life. This will be a particularly short chapter to be followed with what I believe will be the final chapter. So without any further ado here is CinderRin.

CinderRin

…Saving

- ~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~ -

Rin's eyes fluttered open as she caught the sound of someone entering her room, sat up. Seeing a blade held above her head she, for the first time since her father's death, spoke…only it was more like a scream.

"Rin!"

- ~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~ -

With a surge of energy that was surprising even for the active Prince Sesshoumaru he leapt off his horse, ran towards the sound of Rin's voice and practically tore the door off its very hinges in one smooth movement. He arrived in time to see a glistening silver blade about to connect with the creamy skin of Rin's throat and with a cry of anger he jumped her attacker and started to beat him senseless. At the same time this occurred Kimi had run in to grab Rin and lead her out of the suddenly violence filled room. The two embraced and both let out a cry of relief when Sesshoumaru emerged from the room without a scratch. Clutched in his hand was the neck (and attached to the neck the rest of) Rin's assailant. The anger was still evident in his eyes but it softened when his eyes landed on her.

"Rin…"

She knew that she could speak, but when she tried to say his name no words came. Instead she ran into his arms and nuzzled into his shoulder, a few sniffles coming from her direction.

"Rin…I love you…"

Kimi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she gave lead the horses to the hugging pair.

"Well Duh"

Sesshoumaru then heard something that he had been longing to hear from the moment he had met Rin.

Her Laughter…

- ~*~*~*~ Shimiwa Mansion ~*~*~*~ -

Kagome sat next to Kaede and wept bitterly as she heard the thumping noises that were coming from the common room of Shimiwa Mansion. By now Kikyou and Narakuina had both assumed that Rin was dead and that Kikyou's marriage to Sesshoumaru was a sure thing. After having heard of the news of the hit taken out for Rin she had hurried to the castle, but discovered to her distraught that Prince Sesshoumaru had again "mysteriously" disappeared. And she did not catch the glimpse of honey brown eyes that were watching her from behind the King and Queen's thrones.

Of course her thoughts, Kikyou and Narakuina's dancing, and Kaede's hyperventilated breaths were interrupted by the sound of someone at the door.

AN: o_o;; Review? Please?


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: They're Not Mine

AN: The epilogue to CinderRin…-tear- it's been such a long journey. And I thank all of my readers for letting me write this story for you. I hope that you enjoy the next series of Inu Tales that will be coming out soon. And that you read the rest of my stories in the meantime because I like reviews…

CinderRin

And An Ending

- Last Time –

"I hope that you know that your cruelty has only made me a stronger person. That I will spare your life, and never even consider it again…"

And with that she turned around, surrounded by those that she loved…and walked away…into a better life.

And they lived happily ever after.

- Now –

Rin tilted her head to receive a kiss from her husband. That was of course before she was bombarded with questions…

"What happened to Narakuina?"

"Did Rin and Sesshoumaru have kids?"

"What about Inuyasha?"

"And Kagome?"

"and Kimi and Kaede?"

Before she had a chance to enter the doors of the room opened.

In walked an elderly woman, holding the hands of two young children.

Your friends are here pups…

"Inuki! Kaede!"

Giggling the kids all ran off to play and did not notice the young man and woman that walked through the door after the old woman and the children.

"So…You told them the story?"

"Yep."

"Mentioned me?"

"Unfortunately"

An insulted Inuyasha puffed up his chest and held onto a still young Kagome. Can you believe that she said unfortunately?

"No Inuyasha dear"

"If I hadn't showed up none of this would have happened"

"Of course Inuyasha"

And so laughing, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Inuyasha walked outside…into the forests of the Eastern Land…where it had all begun.

AN: And They All Lived Happily Ever After!


End file.
